


[Podfic of] Misnomer

by anna_unfolding, klb



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/pseuds/anna_unfolding, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic by klb and anna_unfolding of a fic by artist_artists</p><p>Author's summary: The news about Katie's identity is hard to take, but after letting it sink in, Ryder realizes he might have made a big mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Misnomer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Misnomer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/800955) by [artist_artists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Misnomer.mp3) | **Size:** 15.9 MB | **Duration:** 13:17

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> klb's notes: I love Rynique as a pairing—still and forever rooting for them in canon—and this is one of my favorite Rynique stories. Anna_unfolding made it a million times better than it would otherwise have been <3
> 
> anna_unfolding's notes: I would love to record more Unique fic and loved voicing her in this one. Thank you, klb, for sharing your love of these characters with me, and for believing I could contribute to them in this way. <3


End file.
